game_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Valentine
Name: Rin Valentine *'Age': 16 *'Gender': Female *'Family': Father, Mother, Atticus, Percy, brother Appearance Rin has slightly messy black hair that she tends to tie back into a pony tail. Her eyes are blue and though she is tall, she is slightly over-weight she tends to hunch lightly. Rin generally dresses in simple clothes that are slightly baggy. Etc Rin has grown up with three older brothers, though at the moment only one of them still lives with her at their parents' house. All three brothers are crazy about gaming, something that made it so that Rin herself completely adores games. Her brothers jokingly taught her how to play a few of them, not expecting her to practise nearly day and night and to beat them only a few weeks later. Rin finds a right amount of satisfaction at beating people at various games and she would've been just fine with doing nothing but focussing all her attention on them, if not for her brothers always teasing her that she'll never have a boyfriend. Though she laughed this off at the beginning as she figured she'd turn out fine, but when she hit 16 and still had a record of being single she figured that her brothers might not be lying. At her old school she was known for being an useless gamer. She didn't have friends, nor anyone she actually talked to. She never paid much attention to her peers as most they did was call her names or ignore her. Unfortunately, since she was often too focussed playing a game instead of looking around her, Rin didn't pay much attention as to where she was going while walking through the hallways of the school. She was so focussed on raising a lvl 100 Pikachu in her game that she didn't notice that she bumped into Madeline, the most popular girl in school, causing the other girl to drop her bag. This, unfortunately, caused Rin to accidently step on the Chanel lipstick Madeline had been applying before getting bumped into it. Though Rin muttered out a 'don't just stand there', completely focussed on working her way through the Pokémon League once again, this didn't satisfy Madeline. At the end of the schoolday, Madeline had her clique beat up Rin in revenge before stepping on her DS to make up for her lipstick being stepped upon. The rest of Rin's class, never having liked her anyway and being eager to follow Madeline made a great deal of effort to add physical contact to their bullying as well. This caused Rin to switch to a different school at the other side of the town. Her only hope is that the texts that got her to the finish in dating games will be enough to snag her a guy that isn't actually made of pixels... And friends. Them too. To avoid being bullied, she tries to pretend like she's 'normal', and that she likes the same things that most girls of this age like to do. Unfortunately, she really doesn't care about fashion, make-up, most real life boys, and the popular music. But if this is what she has to do to be left alone this time around, then so be it.